Database systems are utilized for a variety of environments. For example, a database system such as the IBM RDBMS system is utilized to track certain information. It is desirable to be able to translate this information to information with another database. Accordingly, it is important to be able to recreate database management objects (core objects such as tables, as well as business objects such as views) from one database system to another in an order that satisfies dependencies among these objects. For instance, in order to recreate a table, all the objects that this table depends on must first be recreated, but all objects that these dependent-objects depend on must be recreated first, and so forth.
Accordingly, there is a need to take a set of tables as well as business objects such as views from one database and recreate them (either into a different database, or into the same database). Therefore, what is needed is a method for recreating database objects from one database system to another while managing the dependencies between these objects, thereby accomplishing the above-mentioned functions. The method should be adaptable, cost effective and easily implemented on a database system. The present invention addresses such a need.